


even the best laid plans

by t_hens



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Celebration [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan's plans for Valentine's Day become derailed when he gets injured. thankfully, Phil is there to take care of him.





	even the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "Dan gets hurt/sick (nothing too serious!!) and he thinks Valentines is ruined but Phil spoils him anyways to make him feel better :)" by anon on tumblr.
> 
> i'm sorry this is late, and unbeta'd. it's been a Day™

Dan hated running, he well and truly did, but as his therapist liked to remind him, running was a great tool for clearing the mind. When he was stressed or stuck on an idea, running always helped to get rid of the lingering static in his brain so he could actually focus. But the price was having to run and it wasn’t a price Dan liked to pay often.

His footsteps beat on the pavement rhythmically, loud even over the music playing on his headphones. The sound of brockhampton helped to fuel him along. 

‘It’s actually not that bad’, he thought, ‘a bit off brand though.’ He snorted to himself, mind drifting off to his brand and youtube and he could feel his pulse spike, higher than the running had already made it. 

‘No,’ he told himself, glad that no one else was on the path, lest they think he was some kind of weirdo.

He didn’t want to let himself go down that path. That path never held anything good or positive for him on a day where he wasn’t at 100 percent. And he and Phil had too many plans for the evening to let himself start to spiral. The plans! His brain caught the wayward thought and gripped on to it with all it’s might. 

He had been working for ages on creating the perfect night for Valentines Day for Phil. Although they usually didn’t celebrate much more than a few extra kisses and that one time Phil brought flowers home for him. Tonight was special though. Dan had _big plans_ for tonight. He had ordered flowers to be delivered while he was out, and had bought all the ingredients to make a fancy meal at home. He had meticulously picked out the perfect songs for an ‘i love you and this life we’ve built together’ playlist. Even going so far as to take a few sneaky massage classes. He was going to pamper Phil and let him know just how cared for and loved he was.

His excitement for the evening was what helped spur him on to finish his run as quickly as possible and it gave him the second wind he needed to run the final stretch. He was finished quicker than he thought and decided to stop and get them Starbucks. Sure, it was nearing late afternoon, and neither of them really _needed_ caffeine, but it was something small he could treat Phil to, and he knew how excited he would be.

The Valentine’s Day cherry mocha was what Dan settled on after debating in the shop for longer than was probably necessary. He knew that Phil always loved things that we’re sickeningly sweet, too sweet for everyone else, and would probably love that one, considering the amount of syrup that was pumped into the cup as they made it.

Dan went with a caramel macchiato, the familiar taste taking him back to couches by the windows in a deserted Starbucks in Manchester, and his heart fluttered a little. It was crazy to think nearly ten years had passed since that day. The drink filled him with warmth, and it was because more than just the temperature of the beverage. 

The walk back home took a little bit longer than it normally would; Dan being extra careful with the hot beverages in his hand. He had to juggle quite a bit to get the doors unlocked, but he did it just fine, feeling a little bit of pride in himself for being so handy.

“Dan? Is that you?” Phil called from upstairs when he heard the door open.

“Who else would it be Phil? Who has a key to our apartment other than me?”

Phil poked his head over the railing and stared down at Dan removing his coat by the door. “Our landlord does, fool.”

Dan rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He had nightmare memories of their previous landlord barging in without notifying them, and getting more to see than he probably ever wanted to.

“Is that Starbucks I see?” 

Dan held up the coffees, as if to display them, and started walking up the stairs. Phil met him at the top, ready to take his beverage from Dan’s outstretched hand when Dan’s shoelace managed to snake it’s way under his foot, sending him and the coffees flying. He landed hard on the step and felt his ankle give a nasty ‘ _crack!_ ’, that seemed to reverberate around the room. 

For a second, Dan thought that maybe he wasn’t hurt, that maybe the noise was just something falling. But then the pain came, and boy did it. Dan let out a cry of pain, surprised and afraid, and adjusted himself so he could look at his foot. Thanks to the overactive imagination that really wasn’t his friend sometimes, Dan almost expected to see his foot grossly misshapen or something even worse. He was relieved to find that his foot didn’t look any different, still tied securely into his shoe.

“Oh my God! Oh my God Phil!” 

He started back at his foot and to Phil, who was standing rigidly still in the same position as before, this time though, the lower half of his body was soaked in the coffees that had gone flying when Dan fell.

“Phil it hurts!” He gave a small cry, unable to stop himself, and this seemed to prompt Phil to move into action.

“Oh God. Okay, okay. I’ll call 999.” He moved to find his phone, leaving Dan alone on the stairs.

Dan stayed where he was, scared to move more than he already had, and that small amount had sent pain radiating up his whole leg. He wanted to properly cry, but he refrained, knowing how much it would scare and freak out Phil. He could hear Phil on the phone with 999 and tried to calm down a little. Yes, he was in pain, but nothing looked too bad right now. Things would be fine, he reasoned with himself.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for an ambulance to arrive at the house; the paramedics helping to get Dan into the vehicle and secured. Phil stood nervously at the doors until Dan barked at him to just get in the bloody ambulance. He felt bad afterwards, but Phil held his hand and pushed back the sweaty clump of hair hanging in front of his face. Normally neither would be so affectionate in public, but Dan couldn't give a flying fuck then. He was hurt and scared and all he wanted was Phil’s hands there to comfort him.

A&E took for what felt like forever. Dan had always hated hospitals and was anxious to get back home and out of the bright white and clinical rooms. After an xray and lots of waiting around, the doctor told them it was a minor break and it could be resolved without a cast. Though he was relieved, Dan couldn’t help but be annoyed with himself. Leave it to him to break an actual bone on a night where he had important plans.

Phil helped him inside and up the stairs once they returned home, doing his best to be gentle and not jostle him too much. Dan was thankful that he had started to take better care of himself in the last few years, because hopping up the stairs with just the railing and Phil was exhausting and he probably couldn’t have done it pre-working out.

“Where do you wanna go? Where would you be most comfortable?” Phil asked as they finally cleared the last step.

“I really wanna sit on the couch, but I’m still all gross from my run. Do you think i could take a bath?”

“Of course,” Phil said softly, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Dan’s back. “C’mon, I’ll help you get all set up.”

True to his word, Phil ran him a bath as he sat feeling pathetic on the toilet. Once the water was ready, he helped Dan get undressed and into the hot, soothing water. He sighed as the water flowed over him and helped ease some of the tension remaining in his body.

“Do you wanna relax for a while, or do you want to wash up. Do you want my help?”

Phil looked so small and nervous; his body literally hunching with stress. Dan blinked sleepily at him, and did his best to give him a reassuring smile.

“‘M fine Phil. You don’t have to stay with me.”

He looked at Dan with so much love and affection, Dan’s sure his heart would burst from it.

Phil kneeled down next to the tub and ran his hand gently through Dan’s messy curls. “I just want to take care of you. You scared me today.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

He chuckled a little. “You don’t have to apologize, Dan. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, enjoying the feeling of Phil’s hands in his hair. “I know, but I had so much planned for tonight. It was supposed to be me taking care of you. Not the other way around.”

Phil shushed him and titled Dan’s chin up to look at him properly. “I love you so much for wanting to do that, but it’s okay that I’m taking care of you. It makes me happy.”

“Okay,” Dan said simply, unable to resist Phil’s soft words and big blue eyes.

He let Phil help him wash his hair and body, then then dry off and get dressed. Dan was well and truly exhausted by the time he was in a t-shirt and joggers, but he refused to lay down. So after finally changing out of his coffee-soaked clothes, Phil helped him hobble into the lounge and deposited him in his sofa crease and went about making sure he was comfortable. Phil brought him blankets and pillows to prop his foot up, fussing like a mother with a newborn.

“I think all the blankets and duvets in the house are more than enough.” Dan poked his head up from the mass of blankets he was covered in. “Are you gonna come cuddle me now?”

Phil shook his head, a smile grin on his face. “I’m gonna make dinner. Yell if you need anything okay?”

Dan hummed his response and let himself sink down into the sofa. He _was_ comfortable; the ache in his foot dulled to a minor throb that wasn’t too hard to ignore. The medication the nurse had given him probably had something to do with that, he thought, giggling to himself. He was starting to feel like he was floating, feeling lighter than he had in ages. 

Soon sleep started creeping up on him, making his eyes feel heavier and his whole body relaxing further. He tried to stay awake, eyelids fluttering rapidly but he lost the fight soon, falling into a light doze. 

He probably would have slept through the night if it hadn’t been for the sound of the smoke alarm sounding throughout the whole apartment. Dan woke with a jolt, sitting up and jostling his hurt foot. He winced and looked around with tired eyes, the alarm still sounding.

“Phil?! Are you okay?” 

Phil emerged from the kitchen, with a light cloud of smoke billowing out behind him. If Dan hadn’t been so worried about Phil and the state of their kitchen, he probably would have taken a picture to capture how hilarious the image was.

“Uhh. I kinda burnt dinner. Wanna order takeaway?”

Dan laughed so hard he made his foot jostle and he stopped halfway to wince again.

“Only _you_ could manage that Phil.”

Phil’s response was to cross his arms petulantly and pout. “You’ve burnt plenty of stuff, Dani Snot Fire.”

“That’s a low blow! I’m injured,” he called out as Phil moved back into the kitchen.

Dan pulled up a the menu to his and Phil’s favorite sushi place and ordered them more food than they really needed, but it was a special occasion, so ‘fuck it,’ Dan thought.

“I ordered the food but you have to answer the door!” Dan yelled so Phil could hear him.

“No shit.” He called back, making Dan smile. 

So things weren’t going the way he had planned, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182792431511/even-the-best-laid-plans) if you like


End file.
